Adomia Archives
by Pyrals
Summary: Luna, the bringer of the moon, the soul of the night, has sent her personal assassin, Adomia, A pegasus born from Cloudsdale to do a dangerous deed that could rock the very peace that the ponies have lived with for hundreds of years.
1. The Death of One Pony Pt 1

A cold breeze seeped through my long red mane, and the full moon lit up the night. I arrived in an alley of Canterlot, but when I stepped in about half way. The princess of the night, Luna stepped out of the shadows in her black hood and cloak.

"So Luna, what contract do you have for me on this fine night?" I said with a satisfied look on my face

"A very simple one" Princess Luna said, "Well, in my opinion at least. Remember a while back when I said ponies were disappearing one by one all over Equestria and were never found again?"

I was about to say something, but she continued on, "I have found this villain, and I need you to kill her."

_Ah Finally!_ I silently cheered; _Time to bring this pony to justice!_

"Sounds simple enough" I spoke up, "But, what did this pony do wrong, because I don't like to have innocents involved. Not after what happened last time." I looked down at my hoofs, memory rushing through my head.

"Don't worry Adomia; the residence of this pony is on the border to the Everfree Forest near Ponyville." Luna said, "She has been seen taking ponies into the forest to do Celestia knows what, but it involves some method of killing since another one of our scouts reported that she has been seen wheeling out a large cart into the forest, and saw a sharp blade sticking out of it. It's unclear to me why she would so such a thing, but nevertheless she has been doing it for quite a long time, and it needs to stop."

_Quite of hand of information you have there, Luna._ I thought, _in most cases I would question the amount of information she has, but she has given me much more in others, and after all she did bring me up as if I was one of her own, so she wants to protect me by giving me as much info as possible. I admire her for that._

"Any questions?" Luna asked.

"Can I have the name of the pony?"

"Fluttershy" Luna now had a satisfied look in her eyes.

"Well then" I said matter-o-factly, "Better get started, I estimate about one hour before I return."

I turned and walked out of the alley and went back to my apartment to get my supplies and stopped before heading out the door making sure I had everything I needed, I had my cloak and hood, my hidden blade, and a small saddle bag to bring back proof of my… work. Arriving outside of Canterlot I saw the full moon, shining in all its glory. Instantly I thought of Luna, as she is a creature of the night, like me. I let the cold air fill my lungs and looked back at all the contracts I've done for her. Most were common thieves, but I felt that this contract was my highest ever.

_Better not mess this up_ I thought, _who knows what Luna would do to me? _

I took off letting my wings carry me in the direction of the Everfree Forest. _Hmm… _I thought, _Luna must've forgotten to tell me what the target is capable of. She did say that she owns sharp instruments, so I might have that to deal with, and she hasn't given me anything I couldn't handle, so why worry? _

I landed silently on the roof of a small cottage, _Seems to match the specifications Luna gave me, _I thought, _such a small place will leave very little chance of escaping_. I chuckled to myself, one of my favorite moments of my work. Flying down to one of the small windows I saw a young mare with a light pink mane and yellow coat, and judging by the actions, was cleaning her living space whistling a little tune to herself. Yawned and started to head up the stairs, _Perfect!_ I silently cheered to myself; _I want to see her face right before I take the stab that will end her murderous life. _

It seemed like an eternity before all the lights went off, but when they did I felt adrenaline starting to pump through my veins and build as I slowly entered the house through the window. Sneaking up ever so quietly I entered the room with the mare sleeping peacefully. I got right up beside her, and inaudibly flew above her bed. The adrenaline finally pushed over its borders and I rashly decided to land right on top of her. She woke up instantly and a scream tore from her throat, she tried to move but I had her pinned down. I was enjoying every second of this, letting this pony feel the fear that she put into many other ponies lives as she slowly killed them.

"Looks like fate has caught up to you, Fluttershy." I said and laughed, "I always love this part, you simply have to watch, helpless against me." I extended my blade and asked her, "I assume you know why I am here?"

She had complete fear in her eyes and whispered, "N-n-n-o-o-o I d-d-d-on't."

I became irritated, _how dare her!_ I thought, _Trying to play dumb in the face of an assassin, it makes me sick._

"Oh well, I don't need a reason, you know what you did." I said, "May my blade give you peace on this black night." The line sounded biblical, but it was a customary before taking the kill. She tried to scream again, but I took my cold blade and stabbed it right through her beating heart. She looked at me with her green-blue eyes for the final time, and slumped. I jumped off her and wiped my blade on her coat, and proceeded to start slicing her Cutie Mark off, as I had to bring back proof of what I did to Luna.

I was on my way back to the alley where me and Luna meet I thought to myself, _Another bites the dust, such simple work, but so much fun at the same time. Killing the pony can be a hard job, but I take delight in knowing that I am making this world a better place. _

I entered the alley and Luna came out from the shadows, "Is the job done?" she asked.

"Does this answer your question." I said and took the Cutie Marks out of my saddle pack and tossed them to her. A glow filled her emerald eyes; she looked like she could barely contain herself.

She realized I was still there expecting my payment, and reacquired her composure and threw me a bag a bits, "well done Adomia, flawless as always." I took a bow and walked out of the alley and back to my apartment.

When I arrived I instantly felt tired as the last of the adrenaline faded from my body. I turned off the lights and went to my small bed, and propped myself in and had a little laugh to myself. Thinking of how the situation is repeating itself, _only this time_ I thought, _I don't have an assassin at my throat._

I had a dreamless slumber and woke up at noon two days after I had committed the murder, customary for me since my work involves a large amount of Adrenaline and this causes me to get more tired than anypony naturally would. I walked into my little kitchen and was looking for something to eat when I heard something hit my floor. I turned to see that a newspaper was sitting there all wrapped up in a fine string. _That's weird_ I thought, _I don't have a subscription to the paper since Luna told me not to buy one. She said it was a waste of bits, must've been a new paper delivery pony, a simple mistake. _I tried to dismiss this, but it looked to enticing as if calling for me to read it.

_What's one little paper going to do to me?_ I questioned myself, _after all it was free._

I unwrapped the paper and took a look at the main headline, and I instantly tensed as I saw in big black letters.

Attention! Innocent Pony Murdered!

_Uh oh, Luna is not going to like this, _I thought. I read on seeing what the article had to say;

Late last night the corpse of a pony named fluttershy was found at the crack of dawn by the weather manager of ponyville, Rainbow dash. She said that she was giving back some first aid supplies to her friend when she found her body in a puddle of blood and missing her cutie mark. She says that when she felt the body it was very cold. She instantly flew off and warned her friends. No one has any idea who could've done this, and ponyville is in a state of panic. We were able to sit down with Ms. Dash to see what she had to say about it, "Who would've wanted to kill fluttershy?" she said, "She was the sweetest and most innocent Pegasus to ever come out of cloudsdale. When I found out who did this, they are going to pay, big time." For now everypony is afraid, because they are not sure when this killer is going to strike next.

"INNOCENT!" I yelled in outrage to no one. Realizing I said it out loud I silenced myself and continued in my mind, _why would anypony think that she is innocent! She was a murderer! Somepony that should've been either killed, or left to rot in a prison cell. _

I sat there, thinking about it while eating an apple. When I finished I paced around my apartment and thought, _the more I think about this, the more it seems like off to me._ I continued, _I mean, whenever fulfilled a contract, not much of the world changed. Never has anything like this caused such a state of panic in one area. I'm sure Luna read this, and I want to see what she thinks about it. I can't wait for the next meeting, but I can't go know, she'll instantly suspect something. I'll wait until its night, and then I'll sneak over to her part of the palace. Luna, what have you done?_

Waiting for the sun to take its toll felt agonizing. I wanted to ask her now, but I had to keep to my word. Eventually, the sun set over the horizon and the shiny day gave way to the black void of night. I put on my cloak and took off, heading for the palace.

I knew the layout of the palace and knew that she had guards stationed at most areas. Well, except in the sewage pipes. The route I knew took me right up to her room, under the floor boards. She didn't see me and I wanted to ask her now, but she was talking to a pony that looked like one of her guards, but I had a feeling in my gut that I have seen him before, I just don't know where. Luna was standing by her window, looking out to the night sky.

Luna decided to say the first word, "I've been waiting a long time for this you know? The one day I can get rid of the Holders of Harmony." She turned and continued, "How simple it was, to get some pawn like Adomia to put in some dirty work, and now their little band is broken into little shattered pieces."

The guard decided to speak up, "Miss, but the other five are still alive. How are you going to deal with them?"

"What do you think?" Luna said, "I'm just going to send Adomia to kill each one of them one by one, even know I could execute phase two. I just want to kill the other five for revenge, sweet, sweet, revenge."

A puzzled look spread across the stallions face, "What about Adomia? Don't you think he suspect something after you ascend to power? He might come back to bite us in the flank later."

"Nightbane," Luna said, "I have proof that Adomia committed all the murders, why do you think I want him to bring back the Cutie Marks of his targets?" The guard called Nightbane was about to say something, but she continued anyway, "So when I ascend to power I can immediately blame him for all the crimes, making me look better and cause him to be sent to death, simple as that."

I immediately dropped out from the floor boards and was completely silent until I got back home. There I closed the door and started to pack my saddle bags with as much food as possible, when I finished I sat down on the cold ground, broken and defeated.

I started to yell angrily to myself, "How could I have let this happen! How could I have been misled into killing somepony very important?"

I pulled out my hidden blade and held it up to my throat thinking, _Well Adomia, this is the end for you. You trusted Luna and know you pay the price, it wasn't Fluttershy's time to die, and now I have a debt to repay._ I was about to take the stab that would end my life when I stopped myself. _No,_ I thought, _this is not how it should end; this is not repaying my debt. I think the only way to redeem myself is to kill the pony that sent me to meet my doom._

_But…_ I thought, _vengeance can wait until the morning_. I was pretty worn out and decided to go to sleep..

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. I decided to think about the situation at hand, _ok, so Luna doesn't know that I heard what she said, and there won't be another meeting for four days. She said something about the 'Holders of Harmony' I think I should learn about these 'Holders of Harmony'. I'm sure there could be something about them in the Canterlot library, I only have four days to research. Because when that time ends, Luna will find out about my treachery and give every pony in Equestrian a reason to put me on their wanted list. Looks like the odds are not in my favor. _

I left my apartment forever, taking my saddle bags, my cloak, and my hidden blade. The morning gave way to the afternoon and I headed toward the Canterlot library. I arrived, and the smell of books instantly clung to the air, _something feels empty about this place_ I pondered about why I was feeling this for a while when I just realized, _that purple unicorn! _I thought, _she isn't in here, I would often see her studying on magic while I studied on assassination techniques. Thanks to Luna, she managed to find old tomes on great assassins and their techniques. How little did I know then, _I chuckled at the memory and continued, _I never really met that pony, nor did I learn her name, heck I don't even think she saw me at all, always submerged in those books of her, while I admired her from afar. _

I decided to stop reminiscing and looked for a book which had some information on the Holders of Harmony. However I found none, _I did remember when Luna told me about how she broke free of her binding in the moon. She said something about trying to take down Celestia after building her power, she said she would've won if six ponies didn't come in and cause her to lose her powers thanks to… to… the Elements of Harmony! That's it! I need to find out about the Elements of Harmony._

Looking under E I found a book under the name Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. I sat down and read through each page, and by the end I had realized what I had done.

"Looks like Fluttershy was the holder of one of these elements, and by eliminating her I caused a gap in the other five." I continued thinking out loud, "So, with her out of the way Luna can regain her power and no one can stop her. I don't even know if Princess Celestia can do it, because she almost did it last time, only the Elements of Harmony stopped her." I was about to continue my research when I heard hoofsteps behind me. I turned to see Princess Luna standing there, with a menacing look in her eye.

She saw the book I was reading and narrowed her eyes, and then she asked, "Adomia, why are you reading about the Elements of Harmony?"

I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this one so I unsheathed my blade and yelled, "because you lied to me about Fluttershy! Now I have a debt to repay."

She laughed and said, "Aww little Adomia, you had to betray me now? Ah well you would've been killed anyway, but this way I can carry out the deed myself."

Her horn started to glow along with her eyes, turning into a blinding white, and I felt my windpipe close. I started gasping for air that wouldn't come, and each second I grew weaker and weaker. Everything started to go dark and my last thoughts were of Fluttershy, with complete fear in her eyes. For some strange reason it built a fire built within me and vision started to return, I took a step forward, then another, then another until I was right up to Luna. She looked at me with her soul piercing eyes and broke the spell. I felt the wonderful air fill my lungs as I collapsed to the ground. I thought Luna would be tired after performing a spell like that, but she didn't even break a sweat. I knew I was out-matched for this and ran as fast as I could to my saddle bags and picked them up.

Luna laughed and said, "Running away already? I thought you would be more than happy to fight me. After all, I did bring you up as if you were one of my own. Ah well, I'm truthfully going to miss you Adomia." She continued, "You were such a big help, too bad you were also the defector." She said the final words with a hint of disgust. She proceeded to lock me in place and I sat mercilessly as she prepared a deadly spell.

Darkness swirled around her and she started to move, the darkness started to surround her like a cone of black lightning, books and papers were being thrown across the library. I thought I was about to die there, but the move she was executing took almost all her concentration and the magical shackles on me weakened. Right as she was about to connect I jumped and broke free of the binding, and she missed. She turned to see that I had already gone somewhere else in the library.

She stomped her hoof in anger and yelled, "Adomia! Show yourself! I know your still in here!"

She was right, but I knew she couldn't see me so I decided to make my getaway. I jumped onto the top of the bookshelves and silently snuck around her, I managed to get outside and jump into a sewer grate.

Luna gave up the search and left the scene immediately only leaving lots of books scattered on the floor. I sighed in complete relief after I heard her wings flap away, and I traveled in the sewer until I arrived out of Canterlot.

I decided to head for the Everfree Forest, since I knew she would have a hard time finding me there. On the way there I thought, _it's only a matter of time before she announces about what I've done, I didn't want to go to this conclusion but, _I gulped a little and finished the thought, _I have to enlist the help of the Holders of Harmony._

To Be Continued…


	2. The Death of One Pony Pt 2

_i Hmm…_ /i I thought, i _it seems that the guards take a break for one hour at the crack of dawn. Then the new ones come out, to take the entire day as one shift, talk about determination. /i_

It's been about a week since Luna told of my treachery, and life has been a living hell. I've had to live in the Everfree Forest, so no one could find me. I thought that Luna would send her guards to find and capture me, but instead she sent them to Ponyville to protect the citizens. It was a smart move on her part, now they are all over the place, making sure that no one suspicious gets in. I don't know how the citizens are actually dealing with this, but to me, this makes my job of trying to talk to the Holders of Harmony almost impossible.

I'm almost out of food, and my morale is low. Each day brings Luna one step closer to taking the throne, then who knows what might happen? I've been watching the guards each day, trying to memorize their shifts and breaks. I was genuinely surprised to find that they took such a long break at the beginning of the day; I would've thought that Luna would tell them to stay on constant watch; this is another mistake she has made. The other would be when she and I had our confrontation; the spell she was preparing to kill me took almost all her concentration, and allowed me to break free of her binding spell, thus allowing me to escape.

_i Perhaps Luna underestimates me?/i_ I questioned myself, i _if so, then I might have a slight advantage, or maybe she just plans to make me suffer longer by cursing me to run and hide./i _ I decided to stop thinking so negatively; however I have had that task to be a little too hard these days. Being out on your own, and having everypony out to get you, not to mention the fact that I basically gave Luna the edge she needed to take the throne. Who knows what she might do with that power?

I shook my head and tried to focus on everything I've learned in these past few days. I realized that the purple unicorn that I saw when I was young was a holder of one of the Elements of Harmony, i _small world/i_ I thought, i _but I think she might be the best target to ask for help._ /i Over these past few days I managed to learn the names, looks, and residence of the Holders of Harmony, but that's it. Anytime I try to find out more I get a complication due to all the guards in the area and the wanted posters around the town, which has both me without my cloak, and me with it on.

Talking to anypony is out of the question, so I have had to stick to the clouds, the ground, anything really to find out any other information concerning the five, and so far I haven't found anything of use, but I haven't been killed yet, so I guess it's a point for me? I went back to my temporary shelter in the Everfree Forest to come up with a plan.

_i Let's see… I know Twilight lives in the Library there./i _ I thought, and then chuckled to myself, i _figures,_ _and I assume she will be in bed at the time the guards switch places, I don't think the time could be any better, so that settles that part./i _I pulled out my last apple from my saddle bag; it was bruised and beaten, but still eatable. I took a soft munch and continued formulating my plan in my mind, i _but then, what should I say? I've settled on holding her down because I think she will scream for the guards if I just wake her up. I think I should be honest and truthful with her and hope she listens, and hey, she might even remember me./i _The thought of her actually knowing me filled me with peace, and for a split second I felt happy. Something that was very hard to come around by for me. i

_Whoa, a little pathetic there Adomia./i _I scolded myself; i _you've been training your life to be a silent, cold-blooded killer. Happiness and peace are not in your dictionary Luna always said, and after what happened I believe she is right. /i _

Even thought it was noon I decided to get some sleep anyway. I slept soundly all through the day and night, and awoke at the crack of dawn. i _Ok, now's my chance_ /i I told myself, i _let's set things right today._ /i

I flew off in the direction of Ponyville, and when I arrived I hid in a small alleyway. Looking out I saw that no pony was out, not even a guard; it was as if someone sucked the life out of the place. I saw the Library where Twilight was staying, and landed on her balcony. I took a deep breath and exhaled, "All right, let's do this."

I opened the door with complete silence and tip-hoofed into the room. Looking around, I saw that there were rows upon rows of books and a little stairway heading up to something I couldn't see. Moving as quiet as I could I trotted up the stairs to a sleeping Twilight Sparkle. It was only when I looked down at my blade did I realize something, I forgot my cloak! I put a hoof to my face and silently yelled, i _Now's not the time to worry about something like that! /i_

I unsheathed my blade, and was about to disturb the peace that was in the room. With one final gulp I jumped onto her bed. I thought she would scream when she woke up, but instead she woke up slowly and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

Right when she saw me she opened her mouth to scream, I jammed my charcoal hoof into her mouth, and put my blade up to her throat, and hissed, "Be quiet! I do not want to hurt you! Now just promise that you will give me a chance to speak, and I'll remove my hoof, ok?"

She looked at me with fearful eyes at my blade and then back to my eyes, I started to feel something I never felt for during any contract ever, remorse. I was about to remove my hoof and start talking, but then I felt a little bit of warmth hit my flank. I turned around to see part of my dark red tail singed off, and baby dragon awake and looking very angry

He said, "How'd you like that?" in a mocking tone

I was a little confused and said, "Like what? The petty fire that just came out of your mouth?" I chuckled and continued in a sarcastic tone, "Oh no, whatever shall I do about my singed tail? It's sooooo painful I just can't bear it"

Little did I know that he was actually taking my attention away from Twilight and onto him. I didn't notice the mare slip from my grasp, and I turned around to see her horn glowing and by the time I realized what had happened she whispered in my ear, "Sleep"

I tried to say something, but I felt lightheaded and I was out cold in a couple of seconds.

It took a couple of seconds for my vision to come back, and when it did, I realized that I was in a dark dank room with a bright shining light beaming down on me. I tried to move my legs, but I found that I was tied down to a bed with rough rope. I tried to pull out my blade to cut it, but it wasn't strapped to my right foreleg like usual. I found out that the only things that weren't tied down were my head and my wings which were fluttering like mad, trying to break free, or fluttering in sheer fear. Loads of Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and I was hyperventilating. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, with little success. I heard a door open and saw Twilight emerge from the darkness along with Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. I gulped when I saw Rainbow; she was looking at me with a look of death on her face. It was as if she using everything she had to keep herself in control.

Twilight was the first one to speak, but it wasn't to me, "Ladies, I brought you here because I want to know what you think we should do with this… Pony." I was surprised, because I would've thought Twilight would run the show here, but it looks like she doesn't know what to do with me.

I was about to say something, but Rainbow stepped in and started to get awfully close to me, "What do you think we should do egghead? I'll show you." She raised her front hoof and slammed it right into my face, causing my snout to start bleeding.

She did this three more times, and now I had a black eye to go along with my probably broken snout. She was going to continue, but Twilight intervened and exclaimed, "Rainbow stop! I know you really want to… kill him… but think about it. If you kill him now, you will be on the same level as him."

_i Thank Celestia /i_ I thought then I actually thought about what she said and I exclaimed, "Hey! I'll have you know I was killing for a good cause."

Applejack decided to speak up, "Killing fer a good cause? Ah've never heard that in ma life."

"Well then, seems how little you know." I retorted

A sneer spread across my face when I saw Applejack's reaction, but a look from Twilight held her back from trying to kick my face in. A silence settled over the room, and in that time I realized that they had no idea what to do with me, I could see it in their faces. I was about to tease them again when I stopped myself, i _Adomia!_ /i I silently screamed, i _we want help from these ponies! Not to make them turn you in to the guards and have Luna kill you! Think before you act! /i_

I'd settled down a bit and decided to speak, "Twilight, you promised me that I would have a chance to speak. I'm hoping you will keep that promise?"

She looked at me still with confusion in her eyes and said, "Well… I suppose, I could…" she trailed off for a bit, and then asked, "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"  
>"I guess that's a good place to start" I said, "I know all your name's actually, and where you live, creepy yes I know, but it was all mandatory since I need to ask you mare's a favor."<p>

Rarity decided to chime in, "What would that favor be?"

I was about to say why, but Rainbow decided to interrupt, "Who cares what his favor is! He was the one who killed Fluttershy! I say we kill him, right here, right now."

She started to step toward me when Rarity put her foreleg in front of her and shook her head and said, "I believe we at least owe him to tell what his favor is."

I was actually baffled by these words, and was confused toward why Rarity would stop her like that. I was greatful, yes, but if I were her I would've let Rainbow hack away at me until my body parts lay scattered on the floor.

I nodded Rarity my thanks and said, "Okay, here's the gist. I was sent by Princess Luna to kill Fluttershy, because I was lead to believe that she was a serial killer, and she was the one who was killing innocent ponies all across Equestria. Turns out I was wrong, and I found out about this. Luna took all the Cutie Marks I have given her over the past couple contracts and managed to blame everything on me. Turns out the past ten contracts I've filled were all innocents, and I regret every single one of their deaths." I looked down and closed my eyes for a few seconds reveling in the fact of what I've done, and then continued, "The reason I wasn't able to find out about this was because I didn't have a source to the outside world, and I've been Luna's personal assassin ever since I was colt and trusted her every step of the way. She told me to never get a subscription to any newspaper because it was a waste of bits, boy was I wrong. She's probably about ready to take down Celestia as we speak, and I need your help to kill her."

The whole room was quiet; they seemed to have gotten the message. However, Rainbow Dash decided to break the peace with, "Ha! Oh that's a good one," she was laughing for a bit, then her look changed back to being very serious, "You actually think we would believe that? That Princess Luna, who actually learned to adjust in today's society from this year's Nightmare Night, would be secretly trying to take the throne? Do you think we are idiots or something? Did you actually think you could kill one of my friends and then have the guts to come to us and attempt to convince us that you have any shred of compassion, and think that we would believe that ridiculous story? Sorry assassin, but you're not getting any help from anypony; in fact I'm going to go get the guards right now. So I can see you being dragged off and then executed."

The words that she said instantly shattered what hope I had left in these ponies. I looked at the ground, knowing I had been defeated, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the right words. i _Looks like this is it Adomia_ /i I chided myself, i _you put your fate into these ponies hooves, and they threw it into-_ /i

I was about to continue, but I heard a voice say, "I believe him." I pulled my head up to see Twilight trotting over to me and starting to release my bindings. Rainbow stopped and a look of anger gathered in her eyes. She started to gallop toward me and Twilight, but Applejack slammed her to the ground and pinned her.

Rainbow exclaimed, "Applejack! Let me go! She has no idea what she's doing!" She tried to get out of Applejack's grasp, but found it useless. She gave up, and Applejack got off her.

Applejack spoke up, "Ah'm sorry sugarcube, it's just that ah believe him as well. Ah mean think about it, if he had wanted to kill Twilight, ah think he would've done it back at her home, but instead he let himself get captured so that he could talk to us. Isn't that right?"

Twilight finished releasing the ropes and I got off the bed. I nodded to Applejack, and took a quick scan of myself, I think my snout is broken, and my left eye was swollen shut, and I do have some minor rope burns. But other than that I was fine, I turned to face Rainbow Dash, "I can see where your hostility is coming from, and I understand if you do not trust me at all, but the sooner this is done. The sooner I will be out of your mane."

She didn't look at me and said in a sorrowful tone, "Yeah, but Fluttershy is still dead, and that will never change."

The lights turned on, and I saw that I was in a basement of some sort. Rainbow Dash was leaving the room with the look of sorrow still on her face. Applejack followed her out and I could feel she was concerned for her. This left me with Twilight.

"You know, I feel like I know you assassin." She said, "I just don't know where." Looking into her purple eye's I could see her mind trying access any memory of me.

I laughed a little bit and said, "Sure you did, by the way, I was wondering where you put my hidden blade."

She looked back up at me and said, "Oh that? I took it off and left it on that table over there." I was surprised to hear her say that, it's as if she completely trusts me already. It confused me a little bit as I trotted over to the table where my beloved blade was waiting for me. I put it back on and felt a little bit of security build up in me.

_i Ah it's good to have you back_ I thought. /i I turned to Twilight who was still standing there, still thinking about something and said, "Thanks for believing me, truthfully I'm genuinely surprised. I thought you would let Rainbow kill me, right then and there."

She shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess…" She stood there pawing the ground with her hoof. Silence proceeded to spread over the room and I felt a little awkward, so I decided to ask, "Twilight, can you tell me where we are right now?"

She stopped pawing the ground and said, "Underneath Sugar Cube Corner."

"Doesn't an earth pony named Pinkie Pie live here?"

"Yeah, but she's helping a unicorn named Vinyl Scratch with some music or something. Besides I don't think she would've liked to see you get beat up by Rainbow Dash."

I was a little irritated by this comment and retorted, "Hey! I wasn't beaten up I was… well… I don't know, I wouldn't say torture, but I would NOT say beaten up!"

i Smooth as sandpaper /i I thought.

Twilight visibly cringed and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to poke at you like that. By the way, what's your name?"

"Adomia" I said

"Well then Adomia, what do you want specifically from us?" She asked

I thought about it for a minute, thinking about how powerful Luna was, i there's got to be a way to block or absorb her magic. /i

"Well from the other four, nothing right now, but I do need… tutoring from you in magic."

"Why would you want that?" Twilight asked head cocked to the side, "You're not a unicorn or an alicorn."

"I know that," I said, "seriously if I could miss something as big as that, then I would have to start doubting my own sanity." She laughed a little bit at this and, I continued, "I need to learn because I confronted Luna before she ratted me out, and she was able to wipe the floor with me using her magic, and I need to know any way I can avoid, block, or absorb it. Otherwise I don't think I can win." I looked down at my hooves knowing what would happen if I failed.

"Tell me why I should help you again?" Twilight asked.

"Because" I said, "If Luna gets a hold of the throne, she'll have power over night and day. Don't think her intentions would be good with that type of power, I think the first thing she would want to do is kill you five for ruining her plans last time. Then kill Celestia for banishing her for 1000 years in the moon. She may have seemed reformed Twilight, but I know she isn't. If I had stayed she would've sent me to kill you five for revenge, 'sweet, sweet revenge' she said."

Twilight didn't seem convinced she decided to ask, "How do I know you're not bluffing?"

I was taken aback by this i doesn't she know the severity of this situation! I thought she believed me, could I be wrong? /i I thought about how I could convince her and I luckily came to a conclusion.

"Alright then Twilight" I said, "If Luna were to take the throne, she would either kill, or imprison all of Celestia's guards. If all of the guards in Ponyville go back to Canterlot, then it would mean she has captured and/or killed Celestia."

Twilight's eyes widened as her mind clicked, "The peace that ponies have lived by and kept up with may be destroyed!"

I sighed with relief, knowing I've finally got one pony to join my cause. I started to head up the stairs when I heard Twilight exclaim, "Wait!"

I turned and she said, "That's it? You're going to leave on that note!"

"Yup, like I've implied, this situation is very important, but going now and confronting her would just mean death for all of us. We need to use the element of surprise, my task for you right now is to tutor me in magic and in off-time learn any type of offensive spell. I don't care what it is, but if it can be used to harm other ponies, then by all means learn it. Because I'm basically charging into Hell, and I need you five to help soften the blow. I'll have other tasks for you mare's in the future, but that can wait for another time. Besides," I pointed a hoof to my face and eye, "I got to get these wounds patched up. There not to serious, but having them out of my system ASAP would be quite helpful."

Twilight opened the door and started to head up, but when she was about half way there she paused in the doorway looking deeply into me, as if trying to probe me for information. I felt a little bit creeped out, and asked, "Something wrong?"

She continued her gaze and said, "I don't know what's causing me to believe you Adomia, but I know I've seen your face before, and I think that's causing me to also trust you."

"Twilight…" I said, I felt something right then and there, a feeling I couldn't describe. I dismissed this and continued, "I think we can discuss this tomorrow."

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "Do you want to meet somewhere tomorrow?"

I thought about it i The Everfree Forest? Nah, I don't think she would even set hoof in there. Hmm… Oh I know! I remember passing by a small lake near Fluttershy's cottage that might be quite useful. /i

"I recall there being a small lake near Fluttershy's cottage, am I right?" I asked

Twilight cringed a bit at the mention of Fluttershy and said, "Yeah, she used to feed some of her animals there."

"alright then," I said matter-o-factly, "I'll see you there at noon make sure you bring everyone, OK?"

She nodded her head and went up the rest of the stairs, and I followed, but after I reached the top I found the back exit and decided to take that to find my way back into the forest.

It was starting to become night by the time I got back, and I decided to collect my bags and cloak, and move them into the field where I would be meeting with Twilight. i it'll be a bit nicer there /i I thought, i and I don't think the guards would check over there, their job is to protect the citizens who are in Ponyville, not to go out on their own leaving the town unguarded. That would cause a little to much suspicion on Luna's part. /i My thoughts switched to Luna, i I wonder what she's doing right now? I'm guessing she's about ready to spring her plan, I don't think Luna would kill Celestia right away. I believe she would make her suffer for a very long time until she begged to be put out of her misery. So I guess that gives me some time, I hope. i I arrived to the lake and started to set up a small campfire near the shore. After about thirty minutes I had myself a nice warm blaze to comfort me on this cold night. I lay down and spent my last minutes of consciousness looking up at the stars and night sky, thinking about how she could've just thrown me away like that. I started to remember all the time I spent with her, whether in my head or physically in front of me.

In the midst of my sleep I had a flashback dream, it was when I was a colt not too long after I met Luna, I was in the Canterlot library looking over one of the diaries of an assassin, when I saw young Twilight Sparkle enter and sit down at a table and unload her saddlebags onto them. All of them were books, but all of them were a lot better looking than my small, unlabled, leather padded tomes. I would look up once in a while to see her attention engrossed in those books, gaze never wavering.

Young me was apparently surprised by her determination and decided to ask Luna, i Hey Luna, who's that filly sitting there at the table? /i

She responded in my mind with, i I don't know. I think she might be Celestia's apprentice, I have seen her talking to my sister. /i

My younger self laughed a little bit, and responded with, i How do you see her Luna? You don't have eyes! /i

She said in a playful tone, i How do you think I'm talking to you Adomia? /i then her tone switched to a more serious sound, i Magic can work in more ways than one, just like how a assassin can kill in more ways than one. Now get back to your studies /i

My younger self sighed, he went back to his book, but then stopped and said, i Luna? /i

i Yes? /i

i I wish you were here right now. /i

i Me too Adomia, me too. /i

The dream faded and I woke up, looking in the sky it seemed to be about Eight in the morning, as the sun was about half way to the top of the sky.

I thought about the final statement of the dream, i yeah Luna I wish you were here right now, so I can plunge my hidden blade into your cold excuse for a heart. /i

I looked up to the sky and said out loud, "Look out Luna, because your days are numbered, and I will be one who drags you to Hell. Even if I have to go there myself to do it."

To Be Continued…


End file.
